jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Grimace427
Hi, welcome to Tom Clancy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Px4 Storm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mitchell Ensink (Talk) 03:04, 26 July 2009 Re: universe or real life info Welcome to the Tom Clancy Wiki. I prefer to have the in universe info on the wiki scince this wiki is about Tom Clancy novels films and games and not about real life. :That's what I assumed. Only problem is there is not much weapon information available when actually playing the games. I can't speak for everyone, but I personally enjoy games with the most realism as possible and if I can supply real-life info and comparisons some might enjoy that. Obviously I can keep it to a minimum so as not to copy the Wikipedia articles, but I would like to correct some of the blatant mis-informations that were on some of the weapon pages. -Grimace427 19:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::If the info is not given in the clancy universe, info from the real world can fill in the gaps, just don't go to much into detail with real world info. But feel free to correct any wrong info, we're happy to have you here at Tom Clancy Wiki. PS: it's better not to respond to messages by writing it on your own talk page, try writing it on the other person's talk page ;) :::Just wanted to drop by and say thanks for your real world info, you've added some great things to all the right places, I know it sure can get hard with the Tom Clancy universe putting they're own "spin" on the way they see things.-- 11:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Images Go for it. I'd even say add them to your user page to show them off a bit, maybe add a caption on the photo too. I would ask that you please categorize them to save me work though. Basically, when your in the upload image section, just enter a Category:Weapon Images into the summary field. Also, at the bottom of the upload page is a section to choose a license, just select the "I took this photo myself" or whatever it is. If you didn't take it yourself then select the "This image is copyrighten but will be used with fair use". *To place the image in a certain spot on a page or your users page then just enter **'YOUR IMAGE FILE' is the name of the photo (e.g. Jack_Ryan.jpg) **'150px' is the size of the image and changeable **'Right' is the location of the image, it can be changed to either "center" or "left" **'Thumb' enables the caption feature **'YOUR CAPTION HERE', well, its your photo cation. Note that you can also create a gallery of many images by placing; Image 1.jpg|PHOTO CAPTION Image 2.jpg|PHOTO CAPTION Image 3.jpg|PHOTO CAPTION However for some reason using the gallery on official Ubisoft/Tom Clancy photo's can affect the fair use laws and cross over into copyright infringement, not sure why. Well I hope this helped and I didn't type it up too complicated.-- 20:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :You'll get the hang of it, it's actually quite easy, I've seen people who don't even understand English catch on after a couple days. Like I said before, you can always use a gallery, but you can't use the , just don't save, heh. If you have ANY issues or questions feel free to leave me a message at any time. BTW, nice ******* guns you got, wish I could get a couple.-- 03:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, sounds good, if I'm working on an article that could use an image I'll throw yours in with a little caption about who's it is. Say, you uploaded a picture of a F2000. Was that one of yours or just a picture of one you brought us? Just curious.-- 06:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh okay, just checking. That's my fav. gun in the TC universe.-- 20:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Eh, Legalities are currently preventing me from touching a firearm, as sad as it is to say. That's kinda why I was gone and not cleaning up the site for a couple months. But that's all getting worked out. Yeah, I saw your custom AR-15 (I'm assuming it's custom), that's diffidently the route I would most likely take being that the underbarrel launcher most likely doesn't exist in real life for the F2000 (and by extensions neither would "Sticky Cams", heh). It's nice though that you can take a gun like the AR-15 and add so many things, but your M4A1, now that's a bad*** gun. However it does look a little "plasticy" though.-- 22:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Nevermind, that wasn't the AR-15 I saw, that was the M4A1.-- 22:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm really not to sure if there's even any hoops I could jump through in my situation, a felony is a felony is a felony. Five years from now it's taken off of public view so I don't have to tell jobs, but I'm not to sure if that means I can own a gun at that time, even a rifle. After 10 years I can pay like five grand and actually have it removed completely from my record (except from like the military recruiters records). But...I'm pretty sure that sooner or later I'll be able to buy one of those sweet *** bows, I'm not too into hunting so it doesn't really bother me, but I'd like to hit the range quite a bit.-- 06:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Gallery and Ammo Yeah, everything will work out for me, thanks bud. I put together the gallery on your user page, it'll make a little more sense now that you can see how it was put together. I'm currently updated the weapons articles with the new template versions that were made a while back so I'll be coming across the ammo on every one of the pages that you added ammo info too, and I'll go ahead and create them. Once they've been added they will be listed on the Category:Ammunition page, other than the link here, you can always get to it by clicking the weapons selection on the side nav bar to the left. You'll get the hang of setting up pages soon too, oh, and the only other change I made to your page was fixing your npsb's that were on the page, only because they're not really necessary here, we can always add a : or * to cause indents. If there's anything else just let me know.-- 02:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd say it looks a bit better. There are actually like 39 active users, but they don't edit all the time, maybe it's just a little overwhelming for them that there are so many redlinks that need work, i don't know. A lot of the time we get users like you who like to focus on a certain subject and work hard on them, but then they just up and leave. I'm pretty much on here all the time due to the whole administrator deal, just in case people need help and such. Like I said before, I was gone for like 7 months so I wasn't able to get on here, but one other thing you gotta realize is that a lot of people just come to read the work people like you post. Check the Main page and look at the poll I set up, it's up to like 150 people and keeps going up every day (it's my homepage so I check it everyday to see how many people have stopped by), and it's not even that old of one. So there are people, just not all edit.-- 03:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ammo Infobox Yeah, I can do that, no problem. It might be just a little bit, just picked up a new job so I've been a little busy. Let's see, it's Friday...I can have it done for ya by Sunday at the latest, if not today. I'll leave you a message when it's finished with a link to it. Glad to see you've gotten the hang of all the templates and such.-- 19:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I had also been thinking that maybe we should include a section on what weapons in the Tom Clancy universe use the specific type of ammo on the articles. Of course it doesn't need to start out as a complete list, that'll take time, but if your working on an article and you happen to know that the SC-20K uses those NATO rounds, then maybe you could just throw that into a Weapons or something (whatever you think is best), and then just list them in something simple like bullets (*).-- 19:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, I didn't even notice the edit count, I use the Monobook skin so it doesn't show at the top of the page like Monaco does. Yeah, a new job is always something to brighten things up a bit, two dollars more than I was making before doing the same thing but I have to sell like 40-50K a month now. With the economy it could get a little hard, but oh well. As for the weapons articles, go ahead and create any single article that needs to be done, just add the correct categories and templates and it'll be all good. Category:Weapon and Category:Templates are the best pages to keep an eye on being that things get changed so much around here, especially the infobox templates, they're always being updated. Being that there isn't a single picture of ammunition in any of the Tom Clancy games, I'd say using your own images would work just fine. A heads up though; with our infobox templates, you can't type in the ' '. Some of the fields were left the same for the articles sake, "Type" should still be filled out as a weapon, and "Class" should still be filled out as Ammunition, but everything else you asked for is in there.-- 19:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the movies and novels do seem to use just regular weapons like a 9mm Pistol and a MP5 or some kinda rifle. If you need any other templates created to get the job done, or even navboxes just let me know. Until I get settled in with this new job I'll just be working on helping, checking for vandals and the Splinter Cell timeline so I may not be editing to much, just let me know.-- 21:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Soviets That's alright, just add a page on an AK-47 and your done haha. Good to see your back too, hope it wasn't the swine. As for the distortion, I only really had a problem with how the main page shows up, I don't like it at all. It's nice that Wikia is ready for wide-screen capabilities, but I'm just not sure on how to set the page up. I don't know what my screen height/width is but just think of a laptop that had been purchased a week ago and that would be the dimensions (16 inch). Oh well, I'm sure it'll get figured out, we gotta do something to bring more people back though. Losing our touch it seems.-- 05:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, While as a wiki we need as much info on the novels, to attract a large number of the wiki visitors the first topic would be games followed by films. I was hoping that the fact that we need information on all of these subjects would attract new editors, people just seem to get more or less overwhelmed. One nice thing is that the new Splinter Cell game is coming out in Feb. and there is also a new movie in the works staring Chris Pine from Star Trek, that may help. Readers are readers and we have enough for now, hopefully we'll get some more editors. I'm going to try to apply for another wiki spotlight also. I can't say much though, just bought three Clancy games and even I'm stuck on Modern Warfare 2, heh.-- 08:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) No Biggie! Aw man don't even worry about it, I've forgot about editing for a while too (that is until the SP demo came out). We're pretty much on the same with both upcoming titles. Splinter Cell seems to have sped up their frames-per-second way higher than I've seen a Tom Clancy title yet and there does seem to be a few things that need to be worked out...but one thing I know for sure is that at this point in time the demo wasn't meant to be hard. Ubisoft released a video on Xbox live stating that the demo was just to give users a feel of what new features they're bringing to the table, but they also said you don't need to use all the "run-and-gun" techniques that they're adding, you'll still be able to sneak around in the shadows and beat the game all stealth like. I'm not too sure though because of all of the new weapons they're adding (your department) which will not be silenced...that is until you upgrade them with the new P.E.C. system they're adding like in Vegas 2. I pre-ordered my copy months ago so it's just a wait and see matter, but I can't wait to try the new silenced shotgun. And your right about the new Future Soldier, I can't wait to check out the new beta with the Conviction code I just hope they don't speed that up too and turn it into another Call of Duty, not a bad game but we already have enough of those. Well, if you do get Conviction just remember, pre-order from Gamestop and you get the shotgun, sign up for Uplay to get Europe's extra game mode, a new suit, gun and other stuff, the collector's edition gets you another new suit and gun and if you text "Weapon" to "44144" Ubisoft will give you yet another limited edition gun (while supplies last...not too sure how they'd run out though lol).-- 16:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mark 23 Hey, what did you have to do to be able to put a suppressor on your pistol?-- 21:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Weapons? Could you take a look at the weapons in the character images on Archer and Kestrel for me and see if you can tell what they are. I want to label the guns in the images as their weapon info. I think Archer's is an MP5-N I need a clear set to take a look. You can see a list of the weapons on the Splinter Cell: Conviction article, if neither are on there it can't be used. Just wondering.-- 05:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, as for the weapons I'm not sure if we can use those being neither are specifically in-game weapons, I'd have to take a look more. As for the images I'm not exactly sure what's happening as I haven't seen this happen in person yet. If you come across one that's acting up like that, save it as is and send me the link and I'll take a look at the code. I'm not sure if your entering the image info into the actual infobox or not because they've all been set up to only in the file name (e.g. ?px |thumb is not needed) but you've been here for a while so I imagine that's not what your talking about. Yeah, just send me a link on an article that has been edited and is doing what your talking about, even if it's an edit that is in the history of the article. Kinda weird.-- 20:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah the five-seven is on the game but not the earth tone, I suppose it could be added though being those two are typical Splinter Cell weapons. As for the infobox, edit any page and save it, then send me the link and I'll take a look because I've never been more confused. Are you editing articles or an infobox itself?-- 17:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I have an idea, try recopying the infobox from Template:Weapon and see if that works, you might be trying to work on one of the outdated templates. After we updated them all the information put onto a section that doesn't exist anymore wouldn't even show up (e.g. "|weapon1 =").-- 18:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::At least it's worked out now.-- 02:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC)